1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for adjusting the position of a side mirror for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such adjusting devices of manually, mechanically or also electrically driven manner are particularly used with motor vehicles, in order to move the side mirrors between different positions. In particular, the side mirrors are reciprocated by such devices between a predetermined, folded driving position and a parking position having the mirror surface applied against the vehicle.
So called two axis side mirrors usually have a mirror foot is designed to be fixed to the vehicle and a mirror head movably fastened on the mirror foot, with the mirror head comprising a mirror frame, which for example carries the mirror surface member as well as a mechanically or electrically actuated adjusting mechanism thereof also for adjusting the angle of view related to the driver's sitting position.
An adjusting device having a mirror foot, a mirror frame and a toothed wheel mechanism, via which the mirror frame is moved relative to the mirror foot is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,390. The toothed wheel mechanism comprises a double armed supporting rod, which is rotatably articulated to the mirror foot and an arm thereof is formed as a toothed quadrant, and comprises an electric drive, which is designed to be fixed to the mirror frame and drives a toothed wheel engaging the toothed quadrant. The mirror frame is rotatably articulated to the end of the second arm of the supporting device. When the electric motor is now actuated, the toothed wheel rolls off on the toothed quadrant and the mirror frame is rotated about the axis of the articulation on the supporting rod.
The adjusting device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,390 further comprises a clock spring connecting the mirror foot and mirror frame and being strongly biased such that by virtue of the spring force the mirror frame is rotated about the axis of the rotatable articulation of the supporting device on the mirror foot, until projections fastened to the mirror frame engage into stops being respectively arranged on the mirror foot. Accordingly, the mirror is essentially retained by means of the tensile force of the clock spring in its predetermined positions such as a folded parking position or a in swung out driving position.
When a great external force such as an impact is exerted upon the mirror housing in the direction of motion of the vehicle, the tensile force of the spring is overcome and the mirror is folded about the articulation of the supporting rod on the mirror foot in the direction of motion into a safety position. However, the position of the toothed wheel does not change with it in relation to the toothed quadrant. Accordingly, it is disadvantageous with this adjusting device, that a motor-driven reset of the mirror housing from this overstretched position into the driving position is not enabled. The mirror head has to be manually restored, accordingly, from the safety position into the driving position and parking position respectively.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device for adjusting the position of a side mirror for vehicles of all kinds, which enables the mirror also to restore from the overstretched position into a predetermined position by means of a drive.